


‘Babe’

by Lifesabitch_imlife



Category: Pitch Perfect, bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifesabitch_imlife/pseuds/Lifesabitch_imlife
Summary: Chloe runs after Beca after she walks away from her and Beca finds it in her heart to forgive Chloe.This is quite short but I wrote it to test the waters sooo :/.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this starts after Chloe and Chicago kiss at the end of pp3. It was intended to be a one-shot but I thought it could go somewhere. First fanfic so give me tips.

Chloe threw herself away from Chicago as she saw Beca hastily run down the stairs. “Beca! Wait!” Chloe was quickly tired of running in heels and was struggling to keep up with the brunette. Hearing Chloe’s laboured breath made Beca stop, nearly turning to face her. Still looking forward she called out.

“What do you want, Chloe?”

Chloe looked up from where she came from seeing Chicago staring down the stairs at her, “Guy stuff?” He shouted, chuckling, slightly too loud, making Beca wince and close her eyes briefly; Chloe let out a forced laugh.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it,” she paused, “babe.” The word was pushed out through pursed lips and finished with a tight smile.

”Okay, I’ll leave you two to it then, babe.” Chicago practically skipped away, leaving Beca feeling physically sick.

“Beca... Hey.” Chloe slid her delicate hand over her the brunette's shoulder and turned her around.

Beca bit her lip and looked at the ground, trying to contain her feelings. “Hey.”

“What’s up, Becs?”

“Nothing.” She kicked the gravel beneath their feet.

Chloe sighed deeply, “It’s not like that Beca.”

“What is it like then?” Beca could feel bottled up emotions start to boil over as she looked up into warm blue eyes, “Babe?” She said coldly, elongating the last syllable in an accusatory tone.

“What?” Chloe was caught off guard.

“What? Haven’t you got anything to say?” Beca scoffed.

“No, sorry, I thought you called me babe.”

“I did.”

“Oh...” Chloe wanted, needed to hear her favourite Bella say that to her again. Properly. “Say it again.”

“What? No.” Beca noticed that Chloe’s voice went deeper, more personal. A persistent buzz hit between her thighs; She crossed her legs, one in front of the other, in protest against the forbidden sensations increasing between her legs. Chloe had butterflies, it was intense. She’d never felt like she needed anything more than this. Impulsively Chloe grabbed Beca’s  hand and glanced around at their surroundings, Beca felt herself being pulled towards a small alcove behind a cafe and then pushed against a cold, cobbled wall, bouncing back, only to be stopped by Chloe's warm hand pressing lightly on her breastbone.  Beca saw that Chloe’s, usually, bright blue eyes had turned dark and lustful, and they were staring right at her, burning her skin. Her deep brown eyes floating from the depths of Chloe's iris' to her swollen pink lips.

Slowly tracing her hands over the other girl's waist, she looked up and repeated herself, quieter this time, but with the same depth. “Please, say it again,” she needed this. Ever since she laid eyes on her in college, she’d been imagining one thousand different ways this could go, not one like this.

Beca tried to hide the grin on her lips as an undeniable shiver ran up her spine, “Babe...” Chloe slid her hands firmly from just above Beca’s hips down to her ass, grabbing her hard and pulling her towards herself. Chloe had found herself staring at Beca’s cleavage and realised she hadn’t reacted to her advances at all, so she looked up to check that she was okay with this. Beca was watching her and their eyes caught, Beca’s mouth was open slightly and Chloe was ready to take advantage of that, she leaned in toward her partner. “Wait, Chloe.” Beca got slowly quieter as the sentence went on, not wanting to hear the answer, “What about... him?” Chloe looked at her and furrowed her brows. “You know, don’t you... like him? Love him?”

Chloe laughed kindly, bringing her hand up to Beca’s face, twisting her dark brown hair around her slender fingers, “Nowhere near as much as I like you,” Chloe’s eyes darkened, “I’ve been waiting for too long to miss this.” Beca began to blush as she watched Chloe’s sparkling eyes skip from her eyes to her lips and then back again. She leant in, not being stopped this time, kissing her long-awaited date hard. Beca noticed how soft Chloe’s lips were, how desperate she was, hands clawed at the hem of her shirt, traveling up her back and marking her with long thin lines. Chloe pulled the brunette's hair away from her face, twisting her head and lightly pushing her tongue into Beca’s mouth. Their tongues danced, fighting for dominance, Chloe bit down on Beca’s bottom lip and leant her head back, causing a breathy moan to escape her mouth. Chloe felt a build-up of pressure in between her legs, “Fuck.” This just made Beca even more turned on that she was before, Chloe swearing was like a drug, as stupid as this sounds, it’s rarely heard but intoxicating when it’s let out.

Beca pushed Chloe around so she had her back to the wall, not breaking the kiss the whole time, Beca slowly lifted her thigh and pushed it up against the older woman’s centre. “Fuck, Beca.”

Beca broke the kiss abruptly, leaving them both gasping for air, she moved her head slowly around Chloe’s face, nibbling her earlobe and lightly breathing onto her ear, “Tell me what you want.” She pressed into Chloe harder with her leg, making her whimper, causing every hair stand on end. Beca loved the control she had over the other girl, she began to lightly suck her neck, biting down when she’d finished, making sure she’d left a mark.

“Just...” Chloe was cut off by her own moan as Beca bit her neck again.

“What was that?” The younger girl mumbled, smiling against her defined jaw.

“Beca, just... just fuck me,” And Beca was happy to comply, she started to kiss her hard, reaching up the front of Chloe’s shirt, raking her short nails down her skin, slowly reaching for her waistband. Unbuttoning Chloe’s jeans, Beca pushed her hand inside, down towards Chloe’s throbbing centre. Her fingers stroked past the smooth skin moving to her partner's entrance. Beca paused, “Fuck Chlo, you’re so fucking wet.” She moved her thumb softly over Chloe’s clit, she couldn’t stop the shiver that ran down her spine. “Don’t stop,” Chloe’s begging was nearly incoherent, “Please.” Beca was too overwhelmed to tease and began to push her first two fingers into Chloe’s pussy, whilst still massaging her clit. She responded with a gravelly moan through gritted teeth. Chloe’s knees felt weak, her spine tingled and her mind was filled with a million swirling thoughts, “I’m being fucked by Beca Mitchell,” “Why is this happening now?” But all of a sudden she was ripped from her Utopia by heavy footsteps echoing from around the corner, followed swiftly by Chicago’s heavy voice, “Hey, Chlo, is everything,” Chloe’s eyes tore open and Beca’s hand slid away and their flushed faces looked to the corner in unison as Chicago turned to them, “ What the fuck?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right I knowwww this is short but I thought the time span between the chapters was getting ridiculous so I just thought why not? I’ve got serious writers block right now and a lot of exams so just bear with me, the next chapter will be up ASAP.

Flustered and pink, Chloe hopped out of the small space between the wall and Beca, zipping and buttoning up her jeans as she began to jog after Chicago, who’d already spun on his heels and started walking away. “Wait,” Chloe called out as she readjusted her messy hair, so it again shone like gold in the bright moonlight. “It’s not what it looks like.”

Beca forced her hands through her choppy hair and sighed, it was obviously too good to be true. Brushing herself off she began to walk in Chloe’s general direction.  
"What, so you're a lesbian now?" Chicago was practically yelling in the dark courtyard, arms flailing about, he stood inches from Chloe's face and Beca imagined how much better for Chloe she’d be if she were that close to her face.  
Beca decided to watch the two from the shadowed corner she was about to turn, peeking round only a third of her face and her hand. "No, of course not." Chloe was being unusually quiet, which was out of character for her, she was speaking in nearly a whisper and Beca was forced to strain her ears in order to hear her.  
"Well, if you're not gay then you're a fucking whore." Chicago put his calloused hand on Chloe's shoulder and pushed half of her back "You're a bitch, I'm ashamed I ever went near a redhead, to be honest, they're not really my type." he scoffed.  
"Don't do that, I don't want you to touch me."  
"That's hard to believe Chloe, since you'll even let the weird DJ girl fuck you." Chicago wasn't shouting anymore but his voice still projected well, crisp and stern.  
Chloe paused briefly, "She's not weird, her name is Beca." she was no longer quiet, but she wasn't loud.  
"I don't give a fuck what her name is, it's not like I'm trying to fuck her, especially after you've been there."  
Chloe hated him, she hated this situation, "Stop it, she's done nothing to you."  
“Why are you protecting her so much Chlo?” He mocked, “What do you love her or something?”  
Chloe’s lungs deflated like bagpipes, no air was left in her chest, she felt like she was on fire. “Yes.”  
“What?” Chicago’s body hollowed out with the question.  
Chloe stood up straight, “I do.”  
Chicago shrugged and a deep crease formed between his brows where he pushed them together, “it’s not like I care, be gay, whatever,” and slowly he pushed himself away from her, pulling Beca nearer.  
“Did you mean it?”  
Chloe jumped, “What? How much did you hear?” Her voice was rushed and tight.  
Nonchalantly Beca spoke whilst lifting her shoulders carelessly, “All of it I think.”  
Chloe was lost for words, her mouth opened silently and her bright eyes filled with soft tears, “I get it, seriously I do, I know it’s not mutual and that’s fine.”


End file.
